


【fate】【梅林罗曼】不懂人心

by lindomaru



Category: fgo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru





	【fate】【梅林罗曼】不懂人心

前文：http://depressedniutougeng.lofter.com/post/1ef7dfe8_12cb7beb  
肉从3中间开始，前面的内容基本可以总结为为了开车xjb写

 

•这个真是写着玩的，写到哪算哪，可能有逻辑不通的地方；  
•现pa战场设定；  
•以上。

 

[2].  
这一日到了晚间，阿尔托莉亚来到梅林的营区找他聊天，说有事相谈，她带着一身粗糙的沐浴露香味，随便束着潮湿的金发，通常阿尔托莉亚洗过澡后不会再愿意出门，同僚们见梅林被长官单独带走，纷纷侧目。  
阿尔托莉亚领着梅林走了超过十分钟，到了彻底无己方士兵的街区，大部分店已闭门谢客，结果只是告诉他，明天你不用去你喜欢的便利店了，那个街区都不用巡逻了。  
“为什么？”  
“我们放弃了。”  
“……我当然看得出来，所以为什么？”  
“谈崩了，本地人不接受我方的条件，所以减少援助。”  
“这样啊。”梅林手中握着阿尔托莉亚来时带给他的冰冻营养剂无意识地轻轻摇晃瓶身，还几乎是满的，不死身本不需要食物和水，补给品又总是同样的滋味。  
阿尔托莉亚看了看梅林的眼睛确认他的情绪，他的眼睛正漫无目的地游移，梅林的眼睛与常人不同，白天时如花瓣般柔和，夜间偶尔却发出幽光，教他的国王担心他会不会吓到队友。“你还好吗？”阿尔托莉亚问，“你要见不到你的莉莉丝了。”  
“是男人的罗曼蒂克，不是莉莉丝哦。”梅林用上次被问到时同样的台词纠正，之后他们互相道别离去，阿尔托莉亚双手插袋，思考“男人的罗曼蒂克”指什么，莫非此次的对象是男人吗？不论如何，梅林告诉过她，他虽善变，却对每一个恋人“都是全心全意的”，眼下这个必不例外，她决意，若梅林开口向她求助，她就提供所能给出的协助，若什么都不说，则只当做是他的私人事务。

次日白天的任务果然不再是例行巡逻，而是换成撤退，和剩下的小半天换成熟悉新的驻扎地。一整天梅林都心不在焉，不时地掏出手机漫无目的地检视消息，身为长官的阿尔托莉亚不得不代他驾驶越野车，并聆听他天真残酷的抱怨：“我不明白为什么要巡视，做做样子就好了，这里又不是我们的故乡。”  
一番话把阿尔托莉亚吓了一跳：“天哪，魔术师，你今天怎么了？刚才的话最好不要说给其他长官听。”  
被弟子提点一番，梅林笑起来，恢复惯常的轻松模样，“我当然知道的哟，小国王。”他心里在为罗马尼•阿基曼忧心，总是游刃有余的情圣极少尝到担心的滋味，不能立刻明白自己是怎么了：在脑中无法抑制地播放罗马尼遇险的幻想，罗马尼是外国人……异教徒！那些平民武装想必不会对他仁慈……  
晚上，到了睡眠时间，梅林谎称阿尔托莉亚又单独找自己，向队友们道了别，带上通讯装备、手枪和步枪，实在有些单薄，而再多又会引人怀疑，他本打算开走称阿尔托莉亚那辆越野车，苦于新营地和撤离的某地之间全然是干燥的旷野，极少掩体，迫使梅林最终选择骑着机车行动。  
与他们敌对的当地民间武装夜间的防御比梅林想象得规范得多，他不得不使一些微不足道的小手段迷惑在外站岗放哨的士兵，夺走他的衣服换上，并又用了些雕虫小技改变他人眼中自己的面貌。尽管一切无懈可击，结果在进入城镇时由于一位盘问的武装人员仅为了打算将他那还算新的机车据为己有而向他开枪。对无厘头的攻击梅林防备不足，结果就是他虽在那人萌生攻击念头的一瞬极快地侧仰下身体躲避子弹，还是被击中左肋骨。实在是千钧一发的险境。随即梅林藉由倒下的体势飞脚踢到向他开枪的本地人并接住他摔到后抛出去的枪，梅林原地旋转一圈，小腿击倒所有打算围住他的士兵（普通人类可移动不了这么快），当他停下时，发辫由于旋转的势能在他脖子上缠绕了两圈，并用夺下的步枪枪托和手肘将他们全部击昏。过程中他接近心脏的枪伤一直在大量流血，摆平所有士兵后梅林感到半身的衣物已经湿透了，几分钟后他才会意识到值得依赖的体术会为他带来麻烦。  
步行途中突然一阵难以忽视的疲倦袭来，使梅林在乡间小道中央半跪下身体，方才意识到自己竟没能完成治愈，痛觉可以切断，但此时肌肉正变得愈发难以驱使……是魔力，魔力随着血液（体液）不断从那个弹孔流出……“再过一会动作也会变迟缓吧……”梅林意识到战场上大意的后果，他虽是不死身，但如果在此地搞出乱子受什么处罚，还有谁能替自己拯救一下宝贵的罗马尼•阿基曼？  
更坏的情况是梅林并不确信除了便利店，罗马尼还有可能去哪儿，他知道罗马尼平时会在便利店内住着以节省租金，但眼下，谁知道他会不会离开避难呢？  
总算捱到加油站，外面显然遭到破坏，用于收费的小站台被毁了，梅林心中祈祷貌美的新收费员已脱身，从店外看去，便利店内一片黑暗，部分货架被洗劫一空，他推门进去。梅林此刻很疲倦，懒得多挪动一步，除了自己反正不会死，全然无法思考接下来该怎样，他坐到平日等待罗马尼为他制作三明治的吧台上稍作休息。万籁俱寂，无意识中梅林开始哼唱他每次来都会哼起的小调，或是对环境的“肉体记忆”所致罢。  
[3].  
“梅林……？”直到头顶传来熟悉的声音，“是梅林吗？”意识被拉回现状，梅林迅速注意到自己正一手托腮地坐在吧台上歪着脑袋，模样应该很冒傻气，不知何时，靠近店门口的小门——不，那原不是门，是一面全身镜打开了。罗马尼从里面走出。他看上去同自己一样糟，褪去店员制服的罗马尼身着样式是显而易见的超市货、且在梅林的故乡早已落伍的条纹睡衣，有几缕刘海黏在脑门上，且有昏暗的天光中也看得到的黑眼圈。“你为什么会来……？”他压低声音问，话到一半便止住了，被“嘶……”地倒吸冷气声取代，而后罗马尼声音压得更低：“你受了伤……！”  
梅林大方承认：“正是。”带着不死身的微笑。他正盘算眼前的青年或可利用，他对罗马尼的喜爱千真万确，两者并不矛盾，见罗马尼为他的痛苦露出歉疚之色，梅林甚至感到内心受到了些细弱的拷问。  
罗马尼环顾四周，小心翼翼，轻声问梅林若信得过他就暂且到他的仓库里躲避一下，并凑近梅林打算扶他站起，梅林趁势用沾满从袖管中流出的血的另一只手抓住罗马尼的衣袖，罗马尼低头看了一眼，垂下睫毛的模样在黑暗中这样温柔，隐约有些后退的冲动但他忍住了。  
魔力流失本难不倒梅林，此地却并非他和国王的故乡，地脉对他们不太友好，才至于失策。他猜测需要某些媒介，当地人由于战争的缘故防备心高企，只有罗马尼是触手可及的，虽是外国人……梅林觉得应当赌一把，瞒着阿尔托莉亚私自行动到被舍弃的某地本也是赌博，就算不成功，只要稍稍亲吻就能获得足够治愈伤口的魔力……

便利店伪装成穿衣镜的门后是仓库，里面别有洞天，意外地颇宽敞，仓库还连接着一小间地下室可以作为卧室，倚靠排风扇换气。梅林向下望去，被楼梯遮挡住大半视线，单人床看起来很狭窄。罗马尼正在他耳边叙说今日一天的经过：果然梅林他们的敌对阵营第一时间占领此地，继而一整天都在挨家挨户排查留下的可疑的人，难免有些士兵趁火打劫，亦却有遭到清洗的不幸的人，好在梅林不认识这几个名字，无法形成具体的概念，他轻拍罗马尼的脊背宽慰他：“现在不是悲伤的时候。”听上去有点儿冷漠。罗马尼接着告诉梅林，他在离家出走前就读医学院，故可以为梅林取出子弹，接着打开仓库中最为巨大的柜子，一件件将里面的收纳箱向外搬，还告诉梅林大可放心，因时局紧张，自己常备所需的工具。  
梅林听在耳中，心不在焉，注视着台灯黄色的光晕里罗马尼袖子里时隐时现的手腕，皮肤看起来细腻又温热，色泽如蜂蜜，幻想……设想该怎样得到罗马尼的肉体。罗马尼看起来早已不是少年，而他的肉体却是崭新的，梅林看得出来。“还是不要拯救我了。”他一把抓住罗马尼手腕，使他的动作停住了。罗马尼那双碧色的眼睛望着这个蓄着不合理长发的兵士，“……罗马尼君，”梅林低声呼唤罗马尼的名字，用拇指指腹蹭了几下罗马尼手腕内侧皮肤纤细的部分，罗马尼从未被人如此触碰过……他脸红了。  
“我本打算救你，但现在只能道别……可能我就要死了。”  
罗马尼打算安慰梅林：“你不会的。”但被梅林打断：“——你并没有看到我流了多少血，对吗？人如果快要死了，是能够察觉得到的。我快要死了。”实际上既非人类、亦不会死的家伙说出这番话来，大体这就是一本正经的胡说八道罢？听了他的话，罗马尼乖乖停手，他对梅林命不久矣的说法半信半疑，出于认为使梅林情绪平静很重要而停止，再者要取出子弹，虽有简易的工具，究竟却没有麻药，当梅林握住他的手腕时，他就知道若梅林无法忍受疼痛，仅凭脆弱的拘束带和自己按不住他，罗马尼甚至猜到经历了好一番挣扎、笃信自已已不久于人世的士兵会把他的腕力解释为回光返照。  
“本来我会死在路边，但是中间感到冷……不知为什么就醒来了。我想起……我想见你，既然要死了，无论如何都想再见你一面。”梅林用没有沾上血的那只手整理着眼前的刘海，临场发挥：“因为你是我在这个国家最喜欢的存在。这大概就是回光返照吧？”  
罗马尼的惊讶全部写在脸上，梅林能看到但他自己可能无法察觉，他很快脸红得一塌糊涂，比初中生还要敏锐，虽然很快恢复了冷静，答道：“我很高兴……啊，抱歉原谅我一时不知该说什么。”并带有些自嘲意味地笑了，他从未想过在异乡会有人喜爱他，一直以来，打交道的人们都是一副勉强容忍着这个异类的态度，罗马尼亦早已适应。“……不过你不会更想见你的家人吗？或者你的同僚，是、是说你总为他买压缩饼干和水的人……”他又记得梅林说要买给他的“弟子”，他至今不相信，梅林的故乡、一个现代化国家保留有师父和弟子这种古老的关系，当时梅林还反问他是不是出于嫉妒才怀疑……罗马尼未能继续问下去，梅林亲吻了他。  
梅林的嘴唇稍有些冰冷，好在那不是一个鲜血滋味的吻，与平日梅林的气味一致，一种像是丁香的气味，出现在驻扎士兵身上显得轻浮……但很快，那变得是了，梅林用他那只沾满血迹的手臂从后劲圈住罗马尼。罗马尼在抗拒，手掌抵住梅林的胸膛，摸到前襟已完全被血液濡湿，但梅林从他的眼睛里看见，他的眼睛在说很快他会愿意的。眼睛里有一些悲悯。  
“哦，别管他了。”阿尔托莉亚当然是“她”，但这对罗马尼怎样看待自己不重要，“让我多抱你一些……快要结束了！”并且他乘胜追击道。  
时间仓促，罗马尼暂且来信了梅林的胡说八道，主动帮梅林一颗颗解开纽扣，他全然不知脱完衣服后如何操作，竟询问梅林：“在过程中你会死吗？”  
梅林努力压抑自己才没有在寂静无声的小镇公路之夜朗声大笑：“我想大概至少做完一套才会死吧。”  
[4].  
脱完外套、被干涸的血液粘在皮肤上的深色衬衫，露出里面虽纤细但十分紧实的肉体。作为士兵饱经磨练的身体与便利店店员的身体怎会一样？罗马尼在犹豫，手指停在那个仍在流血的弹孔上，伤口周围的血液已变得黏稠、阻滞，流得缓慢多了。梅林牵起他的双手，将它们一块挪到自己腰上，注视着他示意。每到色欲上涌的时候，梅林的眼睛，那猫一样竖立的瞳仁就会稍稍扩大一点，罗马尼从没见过会这样的人，额头上开始沁出细细的汗珠，只觉得危险，他顺着梅林的意思为他解开金属钮扣，拉开拉链……

同百年孤独开头一样，罗马尼•阿基曼难以忘记那个午后，父亲带他到远离城市、却有著名湖泊的南国小镇度假，他在那里，在一个贩卖装在封上的试管内的水母的小店铺内看到粉色的六角蝾螈，罗马尼是第一次见这种妖精般的小生物，在得到店主允许后他还把手伸进水缸里触摸了蝾螈半透明的身体，又冷又湿滑，和猫、狗、兔子等小动物皮毛的触感决然不同，那是罗马尼童年时代久久难以忘怀的体验。  
梅林的皮肤比常人要白许多，越薄和接近黏膜的地方，越发透出薄红，与此人的前胸一样怪异地冷，随着罗马尼手的动作吐出些体液，触感教罗马尼回忆起那只水缸里粉色的六角蝾螈，梅林此刻的神态像只享受被人抚摸肚子上毛的猫，半闭着眼睛，这幅模样任谁也不会相信他“就要死了”，“罗马尼君……？”感到动作变慢，狡黠的大动物问道，只睁开一只眼睛，使他看起来更不像人类了！“罗马尼君应该没有这种事情的经验吧？”  
“诶？为什么这么问啦——”  
“我其实是老江湖哦。”无视对方细小的愠怒，梅林笑眯眯地炫耀：“所以我也劝你最好扩张一下，不然会很痛哦~”  
虽有不悦，罗马尼照梅林的建议做了，动作笨拙。梅林又让他自己坐上来，“有必要做到这步吗？太、太具体了……”起先纯情的小镇便利店员难以接受，羞耻了数十秒后也还是照做了，沾有体液的手指抓住梅林的腰，罗马尼的手心微微发烫，是没有体温的不死者喜欢的地方，他试着在梅林身上活动身体，梅林能感到他的手指因羞耻而发着抖，“好像……没什么特别的……”为掩饰自己的生涩罗马尼装作在体验，被梅林顺势抓住他的大腿，皮肤和肌肉都很柔软，梅林推测他或许是不擅逃跑的缘故才仍被困在镇上。“你真可爱。”这样说着，梅林向上挺身——罗马尼神色立刻变了，细小的泪珠涌上眼角，嘴唇微张，不受控制地“啊……！”地叫出声，继而他迅速克制住，咬住下唇吧下半截声音吞下，在空气都仿佛凝滞的紧张的离别之夜，发出任何怪声均是不谨慎的。罗马尼拍打一下梅林腰部斥责他：“你做什么！很痛啊。”脸红得像颗浆果，连锁骨也染上薄红色。他从未被开发过的身体里面很紧，由于紧张腰肢有点儿僵硬——他在怀着某种献身似的觉悟按捺住自己——不过很快就被梅林的挑逗和技巧驯服，连膝盖都发软了，任凭眼前只是点头之交的外国青年在体内进出，脑中渐渐变得一片空白，没有余地比照梅林的体能和娴熟动作是否不太像生命垂危的伤者。  
在罗马尼以为他要射出一次的时候，梅林做了个让他措手不及的动作：梅林一手抓住罗马尼的下体，食指摁住顶端，带来的感觉对罗马尼是陌生的，他在自慰时也没试过如此，只觉得体内一阵阵热流顺着脊椎冲击大脑……眼前涌现许多坏掉的电视似的彩色斑斓的小光点。梅林把肉体从他身体里抽出，罗马尼很不安，不禁颤声问：“不做完吗？”  
梅林显得颇有些得意：“你很喜欢嘛，是不是？”他调转姿势，从被动地平躺的状态中抽身，罗马尼被他抓住，不得不保持双腿分开正面向他的姿态坐着，“并不……我没有！”在梅林的话语鞭笞了他的羞耻心后摇着头为自己辩解，梅林在他双腿间伏下身体开始舔舐，罗马尼无法直面眼前的景象，用双手捂住脸。梅林的唾液，同他那比常人要大上不少的器官流出的精液一样是冷的，罗马尼想到了蛇。手指的限制使罗马尼被身体的阵阵酸胀弄得脑袋混乱，梅林把它全部含进口中，同时总算松开手指时罗马尼终于无法忍耐而陷入慌乱：“不要这样，我忍不住的……”身体像离弦的箭般升上高峰，射出的体液被全部吞下了，梅林仿佛还很享受——实际上他是真正的很享受，捂住了眼睛，罗马尼自然看不见他的表情了。  
接着，梅林又将罗马尼按在地板上或桌子上做了三至四次，罗马尼无法记得清了，因为到最后他已经完全糊涂了，梅林似乎对此很有性癖：每一次都限制罗马尼射精，再全部吞下去。最后一次做完罗马尼连动弹一下都觉得费力，眼前一片白光，一时什么都无法看见，因而感到不安，他满脸泪痕，用已有些沙哑的嗓子求梅林不要离开他，体液无知无觉随着身体细微的抽搐从双腿间的孔洞里流出，涂得大腿内侧和小腹上到处都是，模样很教人怜爱。恢复了元气的梅林拨开罗马尼的刘海亲吻额头，“我不会走，我可以永远和你在一起，如果你愿意的话。”他依罗马尼要求抱紧他，轻拍他的后背抚慰，把取出的子弹放入他手里，为了使他能够握住而抓紧了他的手。“谢谢你。”  
被梅林圈在怀里，罗马尼还沉浸在刚才的一番波折中，抽噎着问道：“你……你真的要死了吗？”  
“没错。不过你可以生下我的孩子，作为我存在的证明嘛。”在罗马尼彻底沉眠前梅林又亲吻了他的耳廓。

再次醒来是由于周身气流使罗马尼寒冷，睁开眼睛后察觉自己靠在梅林背上，乘坐一辆噪音甚大的机车在荒原上疾驰，迎着粉色的朝阳，不过大部分天空还是灰黄色的，全身都酸痛不已，连头也痛，当罗马尼打算抽出一只手揉一揉太阳穴才发现原来梅林把他的双手不知用什么捆绑起来，使它们能环住他的腰，难怪梅林车技放浪形骸，罗马尼却能始终睡得如死去一般，没有从上面摔下去。身后动了一下，梅林立刻注意到：“你醒了啊？”  
“……”  
“谢谢你为我取出子弹。”  
“……可恶啦，你不要再骗我了！梅林！”罗马尼想起昨夜难免生气，用肩膀撞了一下士兵的腰背，不过软绵绵的没什么力度，“明明做了一晚，还说什么生下你的孩子……天啊，你在想什么？”  
“原来你听见了啊——不过我真的没有骗你啦！罗曼君……该怎么说明呢……”  
随后梅林说了一通“我啊其实是魔法使”之类听起来完全是胡言乱语的混话，比“我就要死了”还要不负责任，在机车耗尽电力之前阿尔托莉亚已等待在梅林交待过的位置，带着她的车。初次经验，罗马尼又发了一天烧，手边没有任何药物的梅林把他送进战备医院，好在他也一直在那里陪罗马尼渡过一天，否则罗马尼可能会死于尴尬引发的心律不齐，除了他之外所有人无一例外都是外伤和并发症！在医院里他们还为去向问题吵了一架，罗马尼站起来指责梅林是彻头彻尾的骗子因为梅林打算送他回老家……还扬言“我是不会为你这种人生下孩子的”，惹得隔壁床位看护受伤孩子的中年女性惊恐地看着他们。  
但最终，罗马尼万般不情愿地被迫接受了梅林的建议，梅林趁他发怒到忘形时夺下了他的手机，后直接给罗马尼父亲打了电话……  
到了分别那天，梅林告诉罗马尼，约半年后他就服役结束了，他会去看他，如果他还愿意，自己也可以兑现诺言，罗马尼还没消气，装作什么都没听见，漠然地点头道别，没有任何行李、连钱包也没有，轻飘飘地上了飞机，看起来还挺酷。  
—完—


End file.
